The present invention relates to a storage system and more particularly to a storage system which is adjustable. The storage system comprises support structures supported a tone end which are capable of directly supporting objects of various shapes and sizes and their resulting loads. More specifically, the provided storage system is capable of supporting a cantilever load or tension load. The present invention provides a storage system which can be used more safely in a plurality of environments than the prior art.
Wall-based and free-standing storage units are well-known in the art. Such units are either individually secured to a wall or cooperate with a dedicated rail, slot, or channel or are used with a peg board or slat wall arrangement. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,486, 4,723,663; 4,982,922; 4,867,623; 4,852,747; 5,224,609; 5,265,992; 5,322,256; 5,740,927; 5,807,047 and; 5,839,589). Such arrangement may utilize horizontal bars or rails on which brackets or hooks are mounted in order to support various items. Storage units have been described having hooks permanently attached to specified points on a bar. Other storage systems describe sliding brackets captured on a rail. Additionally, other storage systems provide a changeable, slidable bracket utilizing an open-ended fastener at the back of the bracket which is slipped over the top of the rail. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,489. Further systems employ rackets with fasteners which are trapped on a rail (See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,291,966 and 2,546,720). Further still, storage systems have been described which provide wall systems which are readily adjustable to differently shaped loads capable of supporting heavy loads. (See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,486). Such systems provide a mounting rail carrying brackets with U-shaped fastener sections which grip the rail but which can be slipped off at one or more grooves in the rail. The wall based systems described herein above limit the type of devices that can be stored. The slidable variety of the systems limit the number of brackets or limit the changing of brackets after the rail or equivalent has been mounted. Importantly, in a mobile environment, brackets could slide in alignment with an open groove and become dislodged or cause stored materials to collide with one another. Other disclosures have provided storage systems and fittings to be employed with a track member wherein the fitting has a positive pivotal retainer means that may be easily operated for locking and unlocking the fitting relative to the track. Such systems provide a secure fitting of cargo for transportation.
Anchor fittings have also been described. Such fittings provide for removably attaching objects to the floor or wall of a vehicle. Such fittings may be operate in conjunction with a track attached to a vehicle floor with the track having alternate notch and neck proportions which matingly engage the fittings. (See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,6888,504; 4,230,432; 4,256,424; 4,708,549; and 5,265,992). Such devices limit use to either a beam supported at both ends, a strap, or an anchor ring type device or opening which cooperates with common cargo control device such as a ratchet strap or load binder. Moreover, such devices do not provide for or solve the problem of a cantilever based storage system.
The present invention provide distinct advantages over the prior art and solves numerous problems long-described and understood in the field.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a storage device comprising (a) a receiving member comprising one or more receiving member receptacles, the receiving member receptacle being defined by opposing end edges; and (b) an insertion member comprising (i) an elongated body portion capable of directly supporting a object and its resulting load and (ii) a retention device portion capable of being stably inserted into the receiving member receptacle.
More specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a free standing storage system. It is also an object of this invention to provide a storage system mountable to a fixed surface. Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a receiving member of the provided storage system. Also, it is a further object of the present invention to provide the insertion member of the provided storage system.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a method for storage of implements comprising using the provided storage system.